1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for supporting a reservoir tank for storing brake fluid and the like which can be used in a forklift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forklifts are normally provided with a reservoir tank for storing brake fluid that is to be supplied to the brake master cylinder.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1 and 2, the reservoir tank 1 is mounted to a plate 7 welded to a front protector 5 arranged between headguard front pillars 3. As clearly shown in FIG. 2, this reservoir tank 1 is comprised of a cup-shaped body 9, a cover 11 and a brake fluid outlet or nozzle 13, the nozzle 13 being connected to a brake master cylinder (not shown) through a reservoir hose 15. The tank 1 is fixed through a tank cradle 17 to a plate 7 by bolts 19. Further, an upper plate 21 is arranged above the tank 1 as a front pad to cover electrical components, etc. that may be mounted to the front protector 5.
The reasons the tank 1 is mounted in a relatively narrow space in this fashion are, (1) to protect the tank 1 from dust and rain, (2) to keep it from interfering with the steering post 25 in which the shaft of the steering wheel 23 is inserted and, (3) to keep it from interfering with the leg of an operator when operating the brake pedal 27.
However, with the above configuration it is extremely difficult to add brake fluid to the tank 1 because it is in a comparatively remote position in front of and below the driver's seat. Although when adding fluid the operations of removing the cover 11, adding the fluid, replacing the cover 11, etc., must be carried out, such operations are impeded by the steering post 25, front protector 5 and/or the upper plate 21. Also, as the tank 1 is exposed to the outside, the protection from rain and dust is not sufficient.